Ghostly Trio
by ShadowSlayerFrenzy
Summary: AU Basically Danny, Sam and, Tucker go into the ghost portal. I do not own Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson woke up to a fog filled Friday. Their day began like a normal teenagers would but they were fair from normal. However they were far from normal. Danny's parents hunt ghost for a living, Tucker a carnivorous meet lover, Sam a Goth who comes from a rich family. Back to the story the trio's alarm clocks going crazy, getting ready for school when Danny's parents called him down to the Lab. "Danny boy it's finally ready!" :Boomed Jack Fenton gesturing to the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny who hadn't fully woken up replied "That's great dad" and started walking away but before he could a Maddie Fenton exclaimed "We'll activate after you get home from school so that way you and your little friends can see it!" Danny still in zombie mode said "Cool I'll make sure to bring Sam and Tucker" Unenthusiastically and went to eat breakfast.

The trio was walking on their way to the school and exchanged stories of this morning when Danny brought up the Fenton Ghost Portal and Sam asked "Can we please see Danny?" Interrupting mid sentence. Danny replied "Actually I was just about to invite you" Sam then asked Tucker if he was in and Tucker who was currently fiddling with his PDA gave a simple nod. They day went by fairly quickly until it was lunch and then problems started to arise. Danny and Tucker eyes were glued on Paulina Sanchez while Sam was steaming. Sam exploded "What do you see in her?!" Danny and Tucker didn't even acknowledge the question. Danny could feel Sam's glare on the back of his head and snapped out of it. Sam sighed "At least you finally stopped gawking" Danny replied "He'll snap out of it soon" Sam angrily said "Sure and then he'll start flying around like superman and shoot lasers out of his eyes". The rest of the day went pretty fast and soon they were walking back to Fenton Works.

As soon as they opened the door they heard "Hurry kids come down to the Lab!" From an Excited Jack Fenton. They headed down the lab and saw Maddie and Jack standing with plugs in their hands. Jack shouted "Bonsai!" and plugged in the plugs. A few sparks in the portal and nothing. Jack looked pretty sad and Maddie tried to cheer him up by inviting him to get ice cream Jack nodded and they went to get some ice cream. They were standing in silence when Sam said "You gotta check it out" Danny thought about it and finally replied "Fine but you guys are coming in too." Danny put on his white and black jump suit when he noticed Jack Fenton's logo was missing and a D with a P inside replaced it. He shrugged it off as nothing and continued to put it on. Tucker threw his on which consisted of neon green and baby blue and a white T. Sam slid her white and yellow jumpsuit with an S on easily while complaining about how bright it was. The trio slowly made its way in to the portal with Danny's hand coasting on the wall for safety. Danny's hand then hit what prepared to be an on button when they started screaming from the electricity and ectoplasm over whelming them! Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. They took a look over themselves and saw their colors had inversed. Danny's black hair was now snowy white and eyes glowing green. His Jumpsuit and went from white and black to black and white. Tucker's hat had gone from red to neon on green. His eyes from green to icy blue and his jumpsuit from baby blue and neon green to neon green and baby blue. Sam's hair turned snowy white, eyes piercing yellow (much to her dismay) and then her jumpsuit turned black and purple. It seemed like it had been forever when Danny finally spoke up "I think the portal killed us!" Confused and not wishing for anyone to see them like this they stumbled up the stairs and in to Danny's room. Then they heard the door open and they started to freak out when white, purple and, green rings formed around them and they looked human again. Danny and Sam were so happy they hugged and when Tucker commented something about lovebirds the two stopped and blushed.

After a month of trying to pretend nothing ever happened (on Danny and Tucker's part) and accidents with their powers they kept going to school. Everything was a normal as it could be for three half dead students until lunch. When they got to lunch they saw people eating mud and grass while Danny and Tucker looked horrified Sam just smirked. Tucker turned to his best friend Sam and exclaimed "This was your doing wasn't it!" Sam just grinned. The trio went in to the kitchen when a mist came out their mouths and they saw the lunch Lady (the ghost) Appeared and asked them if someone changed the menu. Tucker just pointed to Sam. Flames appeared around the Lunch Lady and asked "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?" Danny and Tucker decided it was time to stop denying their powers and turned into their ghost halves. Sam snapped out of her trance and quickly went ghost too. The three started fighting when the lunch lady disappeared. The three quickly changed back and went through the day without an incident after that. While they were walking home they decided they needed to meet up and practice their powers as at school they all nearly sunk through the floors.

Author's note:

This is my first fan fiction so if anybody seems a little ooc that's why

I'll update as soon as possible so hopefully tomorrow

What do you guys think that Sam and Tucker's ghost names should be?

How early would you guys like couples to start?

Ghost cores? Like Danny's Ice core

There will be more questions in the future so try not to skip right past this.

Feel free to suggest things

See you next update


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked to school noticing his 2 best friends weren't walking with him. He kept walking when he finally got to Casper High and noticed 2 distinct groups: Vegans on Sam's side and Carnivores on Tucker's side. When they saw him they walked up to him and demanded he chose a side. He didn't know what side to chose but thankfully he didn't have to because at that moment a ghost attacked. It looked like the lunch lady from yesterday. Sam and Tucker were about to go ghost when they looked at each other and then crossed their arms. Danny finally yelled "Put aside your petty differences so we can help the people!" Sam and Tucker sighed and found a place to go ghost. They were attacking when something purple shot out of Sam's hand. Danny and Tucker looked in awe when they realized they should be able to do this too. They concentrated and soon enough a green and a brown ectoblast flew out of their hand's.

They were about to beat the lunch lady when meat started to cover here and then turned into a gigantic meat monster. Tucker said "I need that power!" Danny just stared and Sam made gagging noises. Sam and Tucker were about to fight again when the monster swatted Danny and they both stopped and screamed "DANNY" Danny was coming towards the ground when he saw his parents. Jazz was trying to convince them there's no such thing as ghosts when Danny came flying past and grabbed the Fenton thermos that his parents dropped. Jack practically screamed "Ghost kid! Ghost exists!" Jazz sighed and said back to square one. Danny went flying back and caught the lunch lady in the thermos and capped it.

When that fight was done and they were human Danny said "That must've taken hours!" When an angry Mr. Lancer came up behind them and said "It did. Now explain where you were while you were skipping class" They all got extremely nervous when Danny stuttered "We r-ran away from the g-ghost" Mr. Lancer didn't believe their excuse and said "Detention" Danny, Sam and, Tucker just groaned.

Later in detention the trio was passing notes back and forth about practice when they decided they would do it tonight. Mr. Lancer caught them and read the note and asked what they were practicing. They all tensed up when Sam said "Were testing each other and getting practice for tests." Mr. Lancer Smiled and let them off the hook. When they were about to leave Danny's pants went intangible for the third time that day. Mr. Lancer asked Danny to speak to his dad in two days.

They decided to go to Sam's house and Sam seemed nervous. Tucker noticed and went up and whispered in her ear so Danny couldn't hear. Sam's face instantly turned bright red and Tucker started laughing.

They finally reached the Manson house when Danny and Tucker asked where her house is and when Sam pointed to the big mansion Danny and Tucker's jaw were on the ground. Sam said to Tucker this is why I was nervous. They entered and made their way to the basement. They spent 2 hours down there when they decided to call it quits because her parents might not want two hormonal teenage boys spending time with their only daughter.

Once the trio was at school they seemed happy a little too happy to everyone else. Many people questioned them and then they made excuses. They were just happy they haven't had a single accident with their powers yet.

They decided to go to the Nasty Burger after school. While at the Nasty Burger Tucker immediately noticed Paulina and Star and practically started drooling. Danny tried not to stare because looks epically when combined with an ectoblast could kill. Sam took advantage of this and made Tucker's drink explode. Tucker now covered in soda and tried not to stare. Sam asked "Why can't you be more like Danny?" Danny couldn't help but blush. Tucker muttered something about how she loves Danny when Sam flashed him the scary eyes.

They all went home to start their homework. Danny noticed how the house sound quite. This intrigued him considering he lived with Jack Fenton. He decided to go investigate it. He went to the lab to see his dad with a soda drinking hat fishing in the ghost zone. He was about to tell him about talking to Mr. Lancer when he said he was so mad about not catching a thing that he was going to take all his anger out on the next person to tell him bad news. Then his dad jammed the fishing pool into Danny's hand and ran out yelling something about the bathroom. When his ghost sense went off and out of the portal cam a very angry dragon ghost he wished dad didn't have to go to the bathroom. He went ghost and was about to try to capture it when it a necklace fell off into his backpack and the dragon turned into a girl and complained about how she couldn't go to the ball. He changed back and not a moment too soon for his dad came barreling in. Danny decided he'd better get some sleep.

When Danny woke up he immediately knew something was wrong. He didn't feel himself. He found out he was right and found himself in Jazz's body! He panicked and then came out of her body and sighed in relief. Jazz just then came in to realization Danny was in her room and scolded him. Danny then considered telling her and quickly thought he shouldn't considering she might "Spazz' it out somehow.

At school Danny got a 100 on a test and planed to rub it in his "perfect" sister's face! Since Danny wasn't always focusing on ghosts as Sam and Tucker helped a lot more he was doing much better in school and was able to think more clearly. However not clearly enough to remember the dance was in two days and he still didn't have a date. He realized that Paulina was shallow no matter how perfect she looked. He thought about people to ask he couldn't think of anyone to ask. He decided he could hang out with Sam at the dance. The next day Tucker was sick so he figured it was a perfect time.

At lunch Danny asked "Hey Sam are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sam replied "No why?" Danny then said "You want to go to the dance?" Sam was super excited on the inside and then plays it cool and said "Sure"

Author's note

I accidentally uploaded an early save so sorry about the chapter looking short

I got to update early :D

I still need names so far we only have are from Sam Spectra

What cores do you want them to have? Like Danny has an Ice core

Thanks to you reviewers from last time.

Again Suggestions are welcomed

See you next update


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Windows or Internet Explorer**

Danny just realized that he hadn't told his dad about talking to Mr. Lancer! Then Danny remembers how he was in Jazz's body and decided to use that. After 'Jack Fenton' was done talking to Mr. Lancer he got frustrated because he was somehow ended up having to chaperone the dance. Danny sighed because his dad wouldn't remember talking to Mr. Lancer and claim a ghost over shadowed him and go on a full ghost hunt at the school embarrassing him. Then Danny remembered that he could over shadow him.

At the dance Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton didn't even need to go on a ghost hunt to embarrass him with the way they were dancing. Paulina was walking around when she noticed an amulet on the ground next to Fenton's back pack. She gladly put it on figuring no one would miss it. She went to go dance with her date Dash. Dash got some punch for her but then spilled it on her new dress. Paulina got so angry it activated the amulet! Paulina turned went to the bathroom when she turned into a dragon! Danny and Sam were dancing and so were Tucker and Star somehow. Then everything went bad when the trio's ghost sense went off. Danny was about to go fight when he noticed his dad getting close to Mr. Lancer he told Sam and Tucker they had to deal with it.

Danny over shadowed Jack just when he was probably about to say something stupid and embarrass him. He was trying to make small talk when he noticed the dragon beating Sam and Tucker! He had to get his dad away so that way he could help without being in embarrassed. He quickly said " Come on Mo-Maddie let's go dance!" He dragged Maddie to the dance floor and then went off flying to help Sam and Tucker. He pulled out the Fenton ghost fishing pole and start to wrap it around the dragon when it said "Stupid boyfriend spilled punch on me!" They figured only one person would care so much about. "PAULINA?" the trio yelled. While they were fighting her Danny saw the amulet and immediately recognized it. Danny quickly shouted "Get the amulet off her!" Danny and Sam kept rushing to try to get and then got swatted away when Tucker sighed went intangible and went through everything the dragon threw and grabbed the amulet. The monstrous dragon turned into an equally monstrous girl. When they finally got back there they saw no one there and Danny and Sam got to finish their dance while Tucker complained about not having a date any more.

It was night time and Sam was ghost patrolling when her ghost sense went off. She went inside a warehouse and then heard "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD!" She then turned around to see a ghost levitating boxes. The box ghost throws them at Sam while she turned intangible and passed right threw them. She sighed pulled out the thermos and sucked him up but not before he could shout "I WILL HAVE MY CORREGATED REVENGE!". She then flew in front of her house met with Danny and Tucker. She said good night and changed into a human after giving Danny her thermos. Tucker did the same and finally so did Danny. Mean while a certain ghost was watching from afar seeing noting how rare and how he had to have her pelt. She was one of a kind: The only female halfa (yet).

Meanwhile back at this mystery ghosts lair a certain box ghost was sneaking up on a box of rare creatures when a mystery ghost yelled "Don't even think about"

Danny was so caught up in ghost hunting last night he completely forgot to study for his biology test which he ended up getting a D on it so Sam suggests an extra credit assignment which happens to be a purple back gorilla Sampson at the zoo while Tucker will also help by being a time manager.

At the zoo a mystery ghost found a PDA and attached it to himself and decided today would be the day to get his prize pelt. Danny, Sam and, Tucker go to the zoo and Danny begins doing his makeup assignment when everyone's ghost sense go off which starts a group groan. Then a mystery ghost comes out and exclaims he will have the girl's pelt which starts a group gag. The mystery ghost then introduces himself as the greatest hunter in the ghost zone whose name is Skulker. Tucker notices the PDA he was missing and immediately starts trying to hack it. Then Skulker starts flying around and shooting randomly like a little kid trying playing call of duty. Skulker starts attempting to remove the PDA when Danny does the only thing he can think to do and calls Sampson to mess him up. After being severely beaten by an endangered animal his suit explodes to reveal a tiny green blob who gets sucked into the ghost zone. Then Danny finally manages to raise his grade

At school the most unexpected thing happens! Danny gets invited to Dash Baxter's the local schools bully who then makes it believable by saying he's only doing it because Jazz Fenton Made him. There's another catch saying that he needs to look nice so he shows him a picture of the clothes he needs to wear.

Danny looks it up to see that it costs a lot! He finally thought of selling some of his **Dad's **old stuff. He just needed a few more dollars when Dash came up and bought a floppy disc that contained Windows XP and the new version of internet explorer for 20 dollars.

Later that night random things Danny sold starts to come to life and tries to attack its owners. Mr. Lancer Razor nearly beheaded him when 'Invisobill' comes to rescue him and sucks up the ghostly energy in the Fenton thermos

Author's Note

The only names we have are Tec tuck, techno, tucker tombstone and Sam Spectra

Core ideas so far are Danny and Sam Ice and Tucker Fire

Who do you want tucker to date?  
DxS ALL THE WAY

Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestion in general

Would you guys like me to try POV's?

See you next update :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. **

Danny woke up thinking it would be a normal day. He walked to school like any other day after all wasn't today just like any other day? He walked in to the school receiving many death glares for what he thought to be no apparent reason. He then realized that it wasn't just for no reason like usual as everyone _-excluding Dash- _who had bought something from him gathered in a crowd in front of him. He found himself being chased by a stampede until he found an unoccupied bathroom and transformed. To escape he went invisobill (Couldn't resist!) and thought his troubles were over until he a semi familiar blue wisp came out of his mouth. He groaned and searched for any ghost but to his surprise found nothing. He was defiantly bringing this up at lunch.

_**At lunch**_

As soon as the trio sat down all 3 whispered "Has your ghost sense been going off for no reason recently?" Danny then said "When did yours start? Mines been going off for around an hour and a half ago." "Mine too" replied Sam. "Since last night." Joined in Tucker. "Do you think a ghost infected the software I gave you for your PDA?" asked Danny. Tucker practically screamed "No I would've noticed if anything infected Sasha!" Sam was about to insult the techno geek when the bell rang.

_**Sam's house**_

Tucker actually did yell "Your rich?!" The Goth slammed her hand over his mouth before he could shout anymore. She then proceeded to asking "Did you have to announce it to the whole world?"

_**Party**_

When Danny arrives at the party he saw everyone in his, Sam's and, Tucker's outfit. Dash proceeded to explain he didn't have enough money and Danny probably just didn't get the email. Dash then asked if he could help with his computer problems and went down stairs. Danny's ghost sense then goes off and he groans. A ghost appeared on the screen and began using tech to make himself stronger. He slams Danny into Dash's closet door which opens and he finds a stuffed animal collection. He burst out laughing and proceeds to go ghost. He calls for back up and begins to fight. The trio keeps getting swatted when Tucker get's an Idea. He yells "Hold him off I got a plan!" Tucker comes back with Windows XP and shoves it into Technus and proceeds to hack him. Danny sucks him into the thermos and the three go watch movies and Sam's.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm going to start updating maybe once or twice a week but with longer chapters. I am also going to be releasing another story soon so watch out for it. Even** **though the name is kind of stupid it's all I could think of: A-gene **

**See you (hopefully) soon**


End file.
